Change the way you see me
by tvshowfan2604
Summary: James decides to help Logan with his relationship problems by teaching him how to become a ladie's man. But it this really what Logan wants?
1. Chapter 1

Logan was sitting on the couch in 2J, mindlessly zapping through the channels but not really seeing anything that would take his mind of his problems. All the other inhabitants of the apartment were sleeping, had been in their beds for a long time, but Logan just couldn't sleep. His mind wouldn't let him. The same thoughts would come on over and over again, would make him feel giddy and then sad. He was in love, absolutely hopelessly in love with someone who would never think about him like that, much less date him.

This thought was slightly encouraging but Logan wasn't about to become depressed just yet. The main reason he was still up at this late hour was because he was mentally debating in which way he would persuade and seduce his love interest. He needed a foolproof plan. Normally, the plans and schemes were more Kendall's kind of thing; but right now Logan didn't feel confident enough to talk with him about his problems. And he could easily think up plans when he had enough time to think it through to the end and find possible flaws.

However, the smart boy had been sitting in front of the TV for hours and still no practical plan had appeared in his mind. This was getting slightly frustrating. "You're still up?" Logan was jumping up, all hairs on his body standing up. "DUDE! Don't do that, you scared the shit out of me, James." Logan took a deep breath, shot a dark look at his best friend and let himself fall back on his spot on the couch. James settled himself right next to him. "So, what are you still doing up? It doesn't look like you are actually watching anything interesting." Logan watched the commercial for cleaning supplies for a second and then nodded his agreement. "Yeah, nothing's on at this hour. I just couldn't sleep. Why are you up?"

James yawned and then told his smaller friend. "I was just getting something to drink when I saw you. I'm not really up. Any reason why you can't sleep?" Logan nodded again. He was contemplating if he should tell James but then decided it couldn't hurt. "Yeah, I .. ahem … have a problem that I can't forget about. My mind tries to come up with a solution but it's failing…" "What's your problem? Maybe I can help you." James was really intrigued right now. Logan always had a solution, for everything.

"Ok, well, ahem … I kinda like someone. I would like to ask them out. But right now I'm sure that they wouldn't even think about that, about me. I wanted to find a plan on how to make them like me and then I could eventually ask them out. But I just can't figure out how to even make them like me, see me in that light, not just as a _friend_."

This confession does not seem so bad for James, he doesn't understand why Logan was so reluctant with telling him. This is easy, something he can understand quite well, relationship related problems are his specialty. That's also what he tells his best friend. "I can help you with that. There are some easy ways to persuade someone, flirt with someone. Why didn't you come to me in the first place? I'm the love doctor, don't you know that?" "Ok, love doctor, then help me. What do I have to do?" "First of all you need sleep. You'll look all tired tomorrow and have bags under your eyes, which is not attractive. And tomorrow we can make a plan on how to flirt, show her attention and make her jealous. I'll teach you everything. Agreed?" "Okay. Thanks, James."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Logan thought that James may have forgotten that he wanted to help him get a girlfriend because he did not speak of it again during the day. Truthfully, the smart boy was fine with it. Having James pry into his feelings was not something he would like. But after rehearsal, when the boys where coming back to their apartment, and Logan had settled onto the couch James came over and sat next to him. "So, I was thinking about your problem and the first thing that I realized was that you need to be more assertive, more confident. You always think about everything and don't make any decisions. That has to stop." "Hey, I can make decisions and I know how to be assertive." "Are you sure?"

James grinned and produced two slips of paper with pictures of two different chocolate bars. Logan looked at them confused. "What are these, James?" "Make a decision. Which one would you like better?" The grin on James' face was getting bigger when he saw Logan struggle to answer. This did prove his point. "I would like the yellow one. No, the red. Oh, the yellow one has nuts. I think that'll be better. Yeah, I take the red one." The pretty boy was laughing and Logan realised that maybe he was right about not being able to make a decision. "Ok, I see your point, you can stop laughing now. James! It's not _that_ funny." "Yeah, it is."

When James was finally done laughing Logan was getting slightly annoyed at the other one. "Ok, thanks for your help, I think I like it better, when I'm on my own." "No, dude, really, I wanna help you." pouted the pretty one. "You know, I just wanted to prove with my experiment, that…" "Oooh, big words." "Stop being mean, Logie. What I meant is you know you need my help." "Pffft. As if. But only out of curiosity, what do you suggest?" Logan's face colour had changed into red with the last question but James ignored it. He knew, that the smart one hated when others had to help him. "Okay, I suggest, we practise." "How?" asked the smart one perplexed. This wasn't something he could practise, was it? Apparently it was.

For the next hour James and Logan sat on the couch, facing each other and practised. James would ask all kind of questions which needed immediate decisions and answers. He even timed how fast Logan would answer. At first the smart boy felt absolutely ridiculous but as time wore on he had fun. He learned a lot about James in the way the pretty one asked the questions and also a lot about himself.

"Okay, final question: You want to take me on a date, where would you go?" "With you I would go to the mall. We can go to the movies, shopping and eating. It has all the fun things you like." "Wow, Logan, that was fast. I'm impressed." "Yeah, thanks. I didn't think this was something one could possibly learn. But how does it help with my confidence?" "Easy enough. Now that you know you can answer everything without having to think it over you can ask a girl, talk with a girl and feel superior, because she has to think. And every question she throws your way you already know you can answer in the blink of an eye." "I'm not sure that makes sense, Jamie." "Trust me, it does. And now, I'm going to the pool and tan and you'll go to the pool and talk with some people." "Are you giving me _homework_?" "Yes, I am. Now, go, do your homework."

For the rest of the sunny day the boys were down at the pool. James was tanning, watching Logan talk with Camille, Rachel and Jenna and just relaxing. He seemed to have dozed off, however, as he felt someone wake him up. "Hey, James, no sleepy, sleepy. Mama Knight is on a date tonight, so I thought we could eat out. You in?" Logan was standing beside his deck chair. James nodded slowly. "Yes, how about the Italian restaurant down the street? Oh, by the way, this is exactly the way you should approach the girl you want. Casual, friendly, relaxed, just like with me." The pretty boy couldn't explain why Logan's face was getting red during his explanation. This was odd. But also kind of cute. "So, we should shower and change. I'm off." He announced and the smaller brunet followed him up to their apartment.

This evening both boys enjoyed their time together and with Carlos and Kendall, who joined them after dinner, played some dome hockey and did not talk about Logan's problems again. Even the smart boy could relax. However, when James had finally layed down, he was thinking about why he had thought Logan was cute. That had never happened before.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan was coming out of the pool after having spent some time with Carlos and swimming a few laps. When he looked up he saw the naked chest of one of his friends not even a few inches away. Man, James was hot, there was no denying that. Why he called himself _The Face_ and not _The Body_ was beyond Logan's understanding. He was rudely interrupted in his musings by a loud voice who was calling his name, repeatedly. "Logan! Logan! LOGAN!" "Huh?" Finally his gaze settled on the face of his best friend. "Compliment me, Logie." "WHAT?" Once again James could recognize the smaller boy getting red. This was becoming a habit. "Oh, come on, compliment me. Can't be too hard, don't you think?" "Why should I … Nevermind. Your hair looks good today."

The pretty one flicked his hair in a trademark gesture but then scowled at the older one. "That's what I thought. Your compliments are unoriginal. That's what we work on today." "Ok, either you are absolutely crazy or it is no wonder I suck at dating. Man, it's only like the second lesson and I'm feeling completely ridiculous again. My compliments may not be original but they get the point across, don't they?" "Logan, I'm teaching you this because I like you. You told me you wanted your crush to notice you; I'm making sure of that. If you're different from the rest you'll get noticed, easy as that."

Logan contemplated this for a moment and saw the logic behind it. He had realised the last two days that James was a lot smarter than he gave him credit for. It wasn't just instinct, a natural born ladies man. No, there was some theory behind it. And James was aware of this and even could explain and teach it. He thought about the compliments for a moment and then asked: "Ok, when I say _Your hair looks good_, it's boring. What about … You should call yourself _The Body_ and not _The Face_?" James grin widened. "Thanks, Logan. And yes, that would be better. I say we train that just by ourselves, come on over there at the desk."

Logan once again was turning red and stood rooted to the spot. He should compliment James the whole afternoon? Not that he would have trouble finding something, but still, this seemed a little too close for comfort. Maybe he would accidentally spill something he wasn't ready for? But the thought alone that he could make James look happy, like with his latest compliment that was a thrilling thought. "Logan, you coming?" James was already sitting at the table over at the other side of the pool. He wondered why Logan kept blushing. This wasn't typical, was it? Had he just never realised it or was it something new?

"So, how do we do this? I mean, you're the competent teacher, after all." Logan complimented again. "I thought, we just watch the other people at the pool and you tell me on what you would compliment them. It's not as embarrassing because I thought going over there and telling them would be too much." "Oh, thank god. You're right, I wouldn't have done that." The next few minutes the two sat there and watched the people on the pool deck. James would point someone out and Logan had to formulate a compliment. It was easy. Coming up with creative things was just like formulating a sentence for an essay. After having learned the basics – find something other than hair and clothes – he easily pleased James with his ideas.

"Wow, Logan. You're a natural at complimenting people." "Well, without your help, I wouldn't even know that one can compliment other things than hair. But you know, with your hair it's just too easy. It always looks perfect. It really begs for compliments." James gave a beaming smile as answer. "You don't look too bad yourself. Even if I would style your hair differently, maybe spike it up more." Logan grinned at him. "If you want you can style my hair tomorrow. I'll even let you use Cuda stuff on me." "No way! Great. That's a deal." Logan was really happy with himself. He hadn't only successful complimented his best friend but also flirted a little with him and got some positive response.

The two friends stayed at their table for some time but had stopped with the teaching, just spending time together. James tried to get Logan to agree to a makeover but the smart one wasn't really into the idea. "I hated the clothes I wore because of the swagger app. It just wasn't me, I feel fine the way I am." He tried to explain to the pretty one. "Ok, compromise, let me do your hair and we'll see if you don't want the matching clothes. Naturally, we would stay true to your style, just in a better way." "I can live with that. I'm hungry, wanna see if Mama K has dinner ready?" "Sure let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

It was 6 am and James was trying to wake Logan up. "Come on. You have to get up. Logie! Wakey, wakey." The pretty boy was whispering because he was sure Kendall would be more than pissed if he was awakened at this hour without a real emergency. But so far it seemed like he couldn't get Logan to wake up if he was this silent. What a dilemma. Okay, next step. Slightly shaking the small boy. James was surprised how small Logan looked in his bed. When awake he never seemed to be this little but now, sleeping, he looked younger and smaller than he had ever seen the other one. The pretty boy felt a sudden feeling he couldn't quite describe. It was part protection, part longing and part brotherly love for his smart best friend.

Now, James was slightly freaking out, having stopped to wake Logan up. He couldn't start developing feelings for his friend. One, James wasn't gay. He liked girls. Two, Logan wasn't gay. At least he had never said anything indicating this. And three, most importantly, James was helping his friend getting the attention of his love interest. Who was it? Maybe if he made Logan realise that James was better than whoever he now had a crush on… Okay, back to waking Logan up.

After a few more attempts, Logan was finally awake. He wasn't too fond of the idea of being up at six o'clock when normally he could sleep at least one and a half hour longer. But James reminded him, that he had promised to let him do the hair today. "Okay, I'll get up. Can I shower first and then let you do my hair?" "Sure. But you have to use my shampoo, this will give you the perfect start to the styling. And you have to hurry when coming out of the shower, I don't want your hair to be dry already." "Fine, give me ten minutes."

While Logan was being in the bathroom, James moved all the necessary stuff to the kitchen table. A comb, Cuda hairspray, Cuda mousse, a hair blower and a hand mirror. Finally, Logan appeared at his side, dressed but with still slightly wet hair. "Ok, sit and let me work my magic on your hair. You just need to relax." "Fine, do whatever you feel like." James stood in front of Logan and started to massage some mousse in. Because it seemed Logan would be asleep in no time, the pretty boy felt the need for a conversation. Maybe he could get Logan to spill who he was crushing on.

"So, I was thinking about our, or more exactly your problem. To make it easier for me to teach you everything, I think it would be necessary for you to tell me who you want to impress. You know, to make your wooing personalized." "No." "That's it? _No_? But I would really like to know." pouted the pretty brunette. "I'm sorry. I just feel uncomfortable with telling you. Please, don't ask." answered the sitting boy. "Oh. Oh, you feel like you can't trust me? If I were Kendall, you would tell me? Dude, that's pretty harsh. I'm helping you and what does Kendall do? If you tell someone it …" "James, stop it!" James stopped rambling because of Logan's annoyed tone.

"Jamie, you know that I trust you. I even told you about the problem in the first place. Neither Kendall nor Carlos know about it. So please, don't be mad. But I … I'm just embarrassed. Please, when I'm ready, I'll tell you, okay?" James grimaced but nodded nonetheless and continued messing with Logan's hair. They stayed silent for a bit before James tried once again. "When you're embarrassed that means it's Camille. See, I'm smart, too. I can deduce from your statement who you like."

The pretty boy hoped he could at least impress Logan with his ability to think about his problem but Logan only laughed. "How do … Why would you … Okay, WHAT?" James pouted again. Something which made him look extremely sexy thought Logan. "You're into Camille, but you lost your chance now that she has Steve. You're embarrassed because you once had her and now you want her but you have lost her." "No, it's not Camille. She and Steve can date as long as they want, I don't care. But you're right in one thing. I like a brunette. They are just a lot sexier than blondes." James beamed. At least his hair colour was right.

"That's what I think, too. And look at you. Now that your hair is styled, you're a hot brunette, too. Just like me." "Who said something about you being hot?" teased Logan with a big grin on his face. "Psht. Everybody knows I'm hot. It's totally like general knowledge." James shook his hair in a typical gesture Then he gave the mirror to Logan and waited for his praise. "Wow, it does look great. You _did_ work magic on my hair. If it wasn't such a hassle to wake up at 6 am I would let you do my hair every day." "You could start with using Cuda shampoo, this'll help your hair quite a bit without using more time. And when you go out I can do your hair then." "Thanks, that would be really nice. I really wanna be a hot brunette, too."

The two smiled at each other but were interrupted when the other inhabitants were emerging from their rooms and asking for and preparing breakfast. However, both boys felt that this morning had been spent quite well. Logan didn't even complain anymore about the early time. And James had the feeling that he could make Logan notice him. However, never once did he question why Logan hadn't at least tried to spend time with someone other than James to make them notice him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall, James and Logan were playing videogames when Carlos burst into the apartment and exclaimed: "I just heard the most amazing pickup line. Jett was thrown into the pool for it. It was great! Guys, listen. _Are you that beautiful or do you remind me of myself_?" He laughed loudly, just thinking about it again. The other three stared at their friend and then started to chuckle. The image of Jett's attitude and the pickup line together was just too funny.

Finally Kendall said: "I'm just happy that pickup lines don't work with him. I've never seen anybody who can make them work other than you, James." "Yeah, that's right. I tried to use one last week with Mandy, or Sandy, and they just huffed and went away." James cringed when he heard that. "Carlos, what did you say?" "_If I followed you home, would you keep me_?" Logan, Kendall and James once again stared at the boy. And then all four boys burst into laughter.

"Oh god. No wonder that didn't work might as well have used one with the comparison of an angel." Gasped James. "Nonono. I once used _Would you touch me so that I can tell everyone that I've been touched by an angel_? and Camille slapped me but also blushed and smiled all day. "Logan told the others. But Carlos shook his head. "Camille is strange, she doesn't count. I bet she would have found it great even if you had used the oldest one possible." "_Was your father a thief? Because someone stole the stars from the sky and put them into your eyes_. Did you mean that?" asked Kendall but Carlos answered: "No. I meant the other one. _Your legs must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day_." This started another round of laughter.

The four boys were thinking about cheesy pickup lines for another half hour. There was an endless amount of these and to the utter horror of Kendall, Logan and Carlos; James could tell them many that had worked for him. They couldn't believe that he got away with some of these. Logan laughed with his friends but also was a little intimidated. How could he expect to make an impression on his best friend when he was so experienced? And if he could get girls with these lines he sure as hell wouldn't want a plain boy. But it had been sure from the beginning that it wasn't an easy task to make James notice the smart one of his best friends. He just needed to try harder.

At night, when everybody had retired to their rooms, James was sitting on the couch, zapping through TV channels and was kind of bored. The program on TV was getting worse and worse. That's when he heard someone come up behind him. The person leaned over the back of the couch, tilted his head so that his mouth was exactly at James' ear and whispered: "I have another pickup line. Wanna hear?" Then Logan propped himself up, came around the couch and plopped right next to his friend. James cocked his head. "Out with it."

Logan grinned at him and then looked at the couch. Then he tilted his head so that he was looking up at James though his eyelashes. "I had a pickup line ready but then …" Now he looked at the ground, blushed and shyly looked up. "…then I looked at you and I forgot because you are so beautiful." He bit his lip and directed his gaze once again at the ground. To his amazement James also blushed. They sat there for a second in an awkward silence, then Logan looked up and their eyes locked. The moment was over and they both started laughing loudly. Finally James gasped for air and told his smaller friend: "I think you rocked that line. Dude, this was awesome. I really need to remember it. You had me falling for that for a second. Awesome!" Logan grinned. "I know. It's great, but you gotta deliver it right. That's why I think you can't use it. Overly cocky people can't use it, sorry!"

The pretty boy boxed his friend slightly on the arm for that but didn't argue. He knew that he couldn't make it as believable as Logan. Wow, for one moment he had thought Logan was meaning it. If the smart one kept this flirty behaviour up it might get awkward really fast. The pretty boy could understand that Logan needed some training but … No, that needed to stop. Tomorrow he would insist on Logan flirting with girls.

Logan, however, was exhilarated at the reaction he got from James. Never had he thought that this line would work that well. It had looked like his best friend had believed him for a moment. Wow. Finally there was some progress. He just needed to keep that flirty behaviour around James and maybe this could lead to something. Oh, hopefully, James would see him in a new light.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Logan was greeted by James with the words: "Tonight were going on a date." He gulped. Had James finally realized that Logan only flirted with him, only used his new knowledge to make James see the attraction between the two? "Okay. When do you wanna go? And do you have a place in mind?" He asked, really excited. The answer, however, did bring him down again from his high. "No, it's your job to do that. You'll find us dates and then we see how it goes to find the perfect place." Logan grimaced. "I'm not ready to tell the person. So, no date for me."

"No, silly. We're going to the beach and you'll arrange a double-date for us. Just for training. These girls can be fun for one evening and then we'll forget about them. But this way you learn to ask someone out and I can see the way you behave on a date and can give you tips." "But we've been on many double dates together, why can't you just give me tips from that behaviour you already know?" "Because I always wanted to date the girl I was with and was focused on her, not you. Today I will focus on you." Oh, if only this sentence had been said with another intention. Logan sighed and tried to protest some more. "Can we not go on a date just the two of us?" "No' you'll be different with me." Damn.

There was only one last possibility to avert this cruel plan. "I don't know how to ask someone out. I mean the last time I tried it wasn't that successful, don't you remember?" "I know. But you've already learned so much, I'm sure this will be easier now." "I don't think so." "Okay, then try it out. There, Carlos, ask him out on a date." "No way!" "Come on, he's your best friend, you can do it." James grinned wildly. Finally, Logan surrendered.

"Hey, Carlos. How are you today?" Carlos, who had been busy eating, looked up from his food and frowned. "I'm fine. How are you?" Logan nodded his head repeatedly. "I'm fine. thanks." "So, enough with the pleasantries. What do you want?" "I thought that we're such good friends…No. I mean, yes, but… We've known each other for a long time… No. Will you… maybe think about… goingonadatewithme?" Once again Logan blushed to his roots and couldn't look at his counterpart in the conversation.

Carlos grinned. "Yes, I would love to." He jumped up and hugged Logan, who stood there terrified. This was not how it was supposed to go. Then he heard James and Carlos laughing loudly and looked up. "Logan, don't panic!" Carlos told him. "James told me that you would probably ask me out because you needed a bit of training in that department. It was just a joke. But your face was priceless." "Dude, you looked horrified." James was still laughing. Logan was relieved that there was no problem but he was also a little miffed about the other two. "Oh, come on, Logan, don't be angry. It was just a little fun. But you know, maybe you should try a little more before asking someone who you really want to go out with." This was something Logan liked to hear and he finally grinned at Carlos. James, however, was not really happy with this advice.

"Ok, thanks Carlos, for your help. Logan and I need to get going." He said and dragged Logan out of the apartment. "James, really, do you think I'm ready to ask some random girl out?" "You just need to remember everything we practised. Go over to the girl, compliment her and then be confident and ask. All the things we tried and you were good at." "I know. But it was easier when I had to do it with you at my side." "Okay, you get one more try, there's Kendall. Ask him." Now James once again was grinning wildly. Logan shot him an icy look. "I'm not again asking someone of our friends out." "Fine, your choice. Then let's go to the beach." Logan scowled and then sighed. "Hey, Kendall, wait up."

"Logan, what's the matter?" "Hey, your eyes seem bigger. Did you do something with your eyebrows? This looks good." Kendall furrowed his, slightly smaller, eyebrows in confusion but answered: "Yeah, Jo said she wanted to plug them a little. Was that all?" "Tell Jo, I like it. You look way better." "Ok. Anything else? By the way, why is James laughing his ass off over there?" "Just don't mind him. So, I thought we hadn't spent a lot of time together lately. Maybe we could go out some time? You know you and me. As in a date." "WHAT?"

Kendall was finally convinced that Logan had gone mad. Had he just asked him on a date after telling him to compliment his girlfriend on her good ideas? And now James came over as well. "Well, Logan, that was way smoother than asking Carlos out." "I know. Maybe I'm really ready. You're the best teacher ever!" James' face coloured slightly but he just grinned cockily. "I know." "Ahem, guys? Can someone please explain?" Kendall was more confused now than before. Logan had asked Carlos on a date, too? And James had told him to do it? "Oh, sorry, Kendall. Nevermind. I just had to practise asking someone out." Logan explained. This was when Kendall decided he just didn't wanna know. "Whatever, guys. I'll go to the pool, do whatever you feel like. Bye." And then he hurriedly left his two friends. Better not to ask too many questions. The other two looked after their departing friend, shrugged and left for the beach.

After hanging out at the beach for a few hours with lots of tanning, playing football and swimming in the ocean, James told Logan he needed to focus on finding them dates. Logan wasn't too happy. He had hoped that James might forget about that. They had had so much fun and a little part in him always hoped that James would finally realize they the two together would have a great relationship. But no, now he also had to go on a date with some girl. He looked around the beach, no girl catching his eye on the first look. Well, not that he thought they would. Not when he had his eye already on someone from the opposite gender. Maybe he just needed to come clean with James. He took a deep breath and right when he wanted to speak, James cut him off.

"Look, these two girls right over there by the large stone. These are perfect. Go over there and try to ask them out." "James, I don't know. I'm not sure this is a good idea." "It is, believe me. This way you'll have enough confidence when asking the one you like. And we can see your dating style." "I think, there is something you need to know. I'm…" "Logan, stop looking for excuses. Ask them out!" Defeated Logan walked over to the girls.

James was also not feeling too good about the idea of Logan asking the girls out. He'd had so much fun today and it had felt so good to just be together. That's when he realized that he needed Logan to make a move on the girls before he would say or do something stupid. But he hadn't thought that Logan would take it so bad. He kind of seemed absolutely against the idea of asking the girls. If James was really honest with himself he would say Logan looked crestfallen. This made James think maybe he was a really bad friend. He wanted to help Logan, to make him happy and not force him into something that made him feel bad. He needed to stop this.

"Logan, wait!" He yelled to his friend, who was already halfway to the girls. Logan stopped, turned around and saw James coming over to him. "If you really don't want to, then don't ask the girls out." "I really don't want to." "Okay. Do you want to go swimming one last time before we have to head back?" Logan looked confused but nodded. While running into the water and enjoying their last minutes at the beach James felt like he had done the right thing. But he seriously needed to talk with Logan. This exact same thought was also running around in Logan's head but he decided that could wait till tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own anything!_

James was already in bed, flipping lazily through a fashion magazine when Carlos entered from the bathroom, changed into his pyjamas and tidied up a little. Then he sat on his bed, facing his friend. "Sooo, explain to me why Logan asked me and Kendall out. Why does he need to practise that?" "I don't know if he'd want me to tell you. Oh, well. He's been crushing on someone and he asked me to help him. He wanted to be seen as date-worthy and didn't know how to achieve that. So I practised with him flirting, complimenting someone, being confident around people and also asking someone out."

"Oh, that explains a lot. Kendall and I were already thinking you guys were crushing on each other. Spending so much time flirting, you know." "No, Logan just wants to learn so that he'll get the attention from the one he really wants." "And who is it? I mean it can't be Camille. I saw him blow her off yesterday, when she came onto him." "He wouldn't tell me. But he insisted that it was definitely not Camille." "Do you have any other suggestions? I mean, there must have been some signs that point to someone. You spend so much time together, you must have realised something." James groaned but shook his head no. "I haven't seen him interested in anyone."

Carlos let himself fall on his bed and thought about that. James started flipping though his magazine once again. He thought this conversation was over but Carlos wouldn't let up. "So,…" he started verbalizing his thoughts. "You two spend all the day together for a week and he has not let slip a single comment, a quick glance or any sign for a crush but has been focused only on you?" James looked up from his magazine and saw Carlos grinning at him while talking. Then he nodded. With this confirmation Carlos continued voicing his thoughts.

"Maybe he was giving you a sign by not focussing on anyone else but you. Ever thought of that?" Now James was confused. Did Carlos suggest that Logan had flirted with him because he wanted James to notice him? No way! This thought was immediately out of his mouth. "No way!" Carlos laughed. "I think so, dude. Just let it sink in and think about it. _Really_ think about your interactions. It kinda makes sense. Night." And with these last words of wisdom he turned his lights off and crawled under his blanket.

James also turned his lights off, magazine forgotten, and lied down. His thoughts were running around wildly in his head. If one thought about it, it was weird that Logan gave no clue to whom he liked. He was also not really willing to try his lessons out on other people than James. Maybe Carlos had a point? No, that couldn't be. Not Carlos. But he had been giving good advice since they knew each other. James fell asleep thinking about what Carlos had told him.

The next morning he awoke quite early, finding Carlos still asleep in his bed. That was good. They could talk about the Logan problem some more without anyone knowing about it. James had come to the conclusion that he needed Carlos' advice. So he shook the poor Latino awake. "Hey, Carlos, wake up! I need to talk to you!" "Amsleeping. Donwannawakeup." It took some convincing and nearly half an hour for James to get Carlos awake enough to talk. When he finally was sitting in his bed James tried to start the conversation. But somehow it was a lot more complicated than he had expected. The boy was pacing the floor and mumbling and Carlos was getting slightly impatient. However, he just laughed when James flopped on his bed and groaned. So the Latino started the conversation.

"Okay, let me guess. You thought about Logan and the flirting and stuff. And then you realized it is absolutely possible Logan might be into you. And now you don't know what to do or think or behave. Am I right?" He heard another groan. And then James was finally able to talk. "Hypothetically speaking Logan is into me and wanted me to teach him to get my attention. What would I do now that I know that?" Carlos' grin widened and he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like _I__knew__it_ but James chose to ignore that. "Help me, Carlos." "Okay, I can't really help you with this James. Do what you normally do when you know someone is crushing on you. Help yourself to a date or let him down easily. But whatever you do, don't forget he's one of your best friends." This answer didn't really satisfy the brunet boy. "Carlos, this isn't helping at all. Be more specific." He whined. "Sorry, James, the rest is up to you. I'm going to take a shower now." And with that he left James alone with his thoughts, once again thoroughly confused.


	8. Chapter 8

When James was finally coming out of his room to get some breakfast he already heard Carlos and Logan arguing about something. „…no, it's not." „Yes, it is." „No." „Yes." Then Kendall interrupted this pointless fight. „Guys, stop. I think i have to side with Carlos on this one, Logan, sorry." „Ha!" James walked into the kitchen asking what this fight was about. Slightly baffled he realised that Logan was blushing instead of answering. Finally Kendall answered him. „They were arguing if kissing is part of seducing someone." „WHAT?" James looked murderously at Carlos. „Why would you be talking about that?" Carlos grinned. But it was once again Kendall who answered. „We just wanted to make sure you and Logan weren't kissing behind our backs." „WHAT?"

James was looking at his three best friends. Carlos grinned widely, Logan was focused on the table but his face was a lovely shade of red and Kendall was looking like he would have a laughing fit any moment now. „Why, I mean … what? I aehm why would you think we would kiss?" If Carlos had said something to Logan James would make sure to murder him. He hoped that his look was telling Carlos that. But the Latino shrugged innocently. James was about to focus his attention on Kendall when finally Logan was speaking up. „Kendall asked why I asked him on a date yesterday and I told them that I used your expertise to learn the technique of seducing someone. Apparently seducing someone includes kissing."

Okay, this was a lot more innocent than James had thought. He nodded. „Yes, kissing is part of seduction. But not necessarly a part of seducing someone to get them to go out with you." He told his friends. This was a topic in which he was an expert. Relaxed he started to get his breakfast. But then Carlos spoke up. „Well, you use it often to make sure the girls will go out with you." Damn. How did he get out of that one. He knew that Carlos would be pushing into confronting him and Logan. But Kendall was saving him.

„Yeah, he does. But we all know he's never really interessted in the girls anyway but he just wants to make out. So he needs that as an excuse. And as far as I understood Logan really wants this someone to go on a date with him. That's a different circumstance." James took a deep breath and nodded. He sat down on the table with his bowl of cereals in front of him. „Exactely." He was sure now the mortifying part oft he conversation was over. But just when he had taken the first spoonful of his breakfast Logan was grinning at him and said: „Well, now that I think about it, maybe I want to kiss them, to convince them to go out with me, too." James spat his cereals over the table. „WHAT?"

James looked at Logan but then saw him bumping his fist with Kendall, both laughing their asses off at the look James was giving them. Carlos patted his arm. „Poor James, people always making fun of you." He mocked. But James wasn't feeling like sitting with his friends any longer. He took his breakfast and stalked of to his room. On his way he heard the other three still laughing. Well, that would definitely answer the question if Logan was trying to seduce him.

James sat on his bed, now suddenly not hungry anymore. Could it be that he was dissapointed? Was he starting to fall for Logan? During the night he had only thought about the possibility that Logan was into him but he had not thought about his reaction to that. But now being dissapointed would mean that he was willing to give Logan a chance. Did that mean he was gay? Or bi? Never had James thought about any other guy like he now did about Logan. And that had only started after their practise. Wow, it did seem like he might have a crush on Logan. Too bad, he had now made sure that he wasn't into James.

The next few hours James lounged on his bed feeling sorry for himself, flipping through his fashion magazine and thinking about everything. He had himself convinced that this was only a slight crush on his best friend and that this would pass if he only ignored it. But that meant he had to tell Logan that their practise was over. He had learned all the neccesary techniques he now only needed to use them. Then James had enough of being inside in a boring bedroom when he could also be tanning at the pool surrounded by beautiful girls who would take his mind off of his problems. With this cheerful thoughts James finally left his room in only his swim trunks and with a towel around his shoulder. But guess who was sitting on the couch with no one else around? Logan. He looked up and smiled at James.

This was a good opportunity to end the teaching. James walked over and stood next to the couch. „I wanted to talk to you." He said but Logan interrupted him. „Me too. I'm sorry about this morning. I hope you're not mad at me." Logan stood up and was now standing in front of James. James swallowed. „No, it's okay. I was just tired and this didn't help my mood." He looked at Logan who stood there and was biting on his lips. „But, you know, I think that you have now learned enough and can get to asking whoever you like. So, I'm going to the pool now." He turned around and made two steps before he heard Logan speak again. „So you don't teach me how to kiss properly to seduce someone?"

James would have been really mad at Logan for bringing that up again had Logan not sounded so timid and shy. He turned to the smaller boy and studied him. Logan was still biting on his lips, his cheeks a deep red and his head hung low. But his eyes looked up at James shyly. „Logan…" James wasn't sure how to react. Did Logan want that? Was that him making a move on James? Or was that a joke? Logan sure didn't look like he was joking. Before James could decide what to do Logan reacted. His face turned an even deeper shade of red if that was even possible and he tried to back away from his friend. „I'm sorry. That was too much … I …" The boy stuttered.

This was a clue to James that he wasn't joking. He crossed the distance between them and swooped down, kissing Logan full on the mouth. The other one was rigid, not reacting for a second but then kissed back. James felt Logan's hands against his upper body, slowly sneaking their way up around his neck. They were kissing for a minute then James broke them apart. „I have to go." And with that he run out the door leaving a stunned Logan behind.


	9. Chapter 9

After James had left Logan sat back down at the couch but switched the TV off. He couldn't believe that James had kissed him. This was so strange. He was sitting there for quite some time, not even realizing that he was starring at the black TV screen. Then Carlos walked in. He found his friend sitting deep in his thoughts. Carlos walked over and sat down at the other end oft he couch and then adressed the smartest of his friends. „What's up with you? Something happened?" Logan looked up only now realizing that he wasn't alone anymore. He sighed. Could he really tell anybody about this? Then he decided that Carlos was such a good friend and it would probably help to get another perspective on the whole drama. „Okay, you see…" Then he stopped. Logan wasn't sure where to begin this story. But Carlos was surprisingly patient. He waited till Logan had gathered his thoughts.

„As you know James has helped me by teaching me how to flirt and be confident about that. I told him that I want someone to see me as date worty and not just a friend but I haven't told anyone who this person is. I was panicked that you guys might be weirded out or even hate me. Please don't hate me." Logan only now looked directly at Carlos, pleading with him to not be judgemental. Carlos nodded, not sure if he was willing to interupt Logan with talking. Logan took a deep breath but still watched Carlos for his reaction. „I like James." Carlos nodded. „That's what I figured." „You knew?" This was something Logan had not seen coming. „Well, I didn't know for sure. I just thought that this might be why you don't move from James' side and won't tell us about who it is." „And you don't hate me?" „No, should I?" laughed Carlos. Logan looked so relieved that Carlos felt bad for him. This must have been a huge problem to carry around with you.

„The story isn't over." Logan continued. Now that he knew that Carlos would not judge him he was willing to tell about everything. „A few minutes ago James finally left his room, came over here and I was flirting with him, asking if he was teaching me how to kiss. Now I think this was a pretty stupid remark but at the time it felt right. And James didn't look mad or anything like this morning. And then he kissed me. Out of the blue he was standing right in front of me and kissed me. It was so great, I felt so happy. But after a moment he broke us apart and ran for the door. Then he only looked panicked. And I don't know what to do now." „Wow." Carlos didn't even know where to begin. And Logan looked so sad again.

„You know, yesterday evening I had a conversation with James about this situation. I mean minus the kissing part and I hinted that he should think about the person you liked being James. From what I gathered this morning when he rudely woke me up to talk again he was up all night thinking about it. And to me it seemed that the start of his worriying was that he felt something for you. He didn't say that or anything in that direction for the matter but i'm nearly positive that his attraction to you was the starting point oft he whole worrying." Now Carlos stopped and watched closely how Logan reacted to this information. There was something like hope in his eyes.

Carlos continued when Logan didn't say anything. „I think the best for now would be to come clean to James. Tell him that it's him you wanted to impress." „I'm not sure I can do that. What if he doesn't want me like that?" „Logan, you will never know for sure how someone feels. But right now this is for the best. James thinks you practise flirting to impress someone and he's just a tutor. If he has feelings for you, too, this will make him feel pretty stupid right now. Knowing you like someone and him kissing you regardless of this fact." Logan nodded. Carlos had a point. But this was some conversation he really did not like to have. He would have to be so vulnerable. There was no saying what would happen. „I think, Carlos, you're right. Tonight I'll talk to James. Thanks for helping me." „No problem, buddy. Feel like playing fusball?" „Sure, anything to take my mind off of this."


	10. Chapter 10

It was evening when James finally returned to 2J. He had been sure that at this time all occupants of the apartment were there so he would not have to face Logan alone. He had been spending his day in the gym and then tanning at the pool without talking to anyone. All day his thoughts had been about Logan and the kiss.

James had felt great during their kiss, Logan was a good kisser and there had been a spark he hadn't felt with anyone before. But he still wasn't completely sure that Logan was really into him. Maybe he really just wanted James to teach him. It was part of Logan's character to pay a lot of attention to the person teaching him. He always was so focused on his teachers in school he never realized the other boys were doing all kinds of stuff to annoy one another or even the teachers.

But then again Carlos had said that it was a possibility that Logan might really like James. And Carlos knew Logan as well as the other boy. This was a mess. And now James had to return to the flat and be confronted with the whole situation again. This would be so strange. On the one hand he thought it would be better if he could just talk to Logan alone and figure this out but on the other hand he really wanted to avoid the conversation. There were too many open questions and too much embarrassing secrets to confess. No, it was a lot better to avoid the situation as long as he could.

Unfortunately for the pretty boy Logan wasn't as opposed to having a clearing conversation. He had spent the better part of the day with Carlos, enjoying a fun day without having to think about his problem. This was one of the reasons he liked Carlos so much, he would always make sure everyone had fun and could relax.

But not only had Carlos helped him to relax for some time but he also made him realize that the smart and the pretty boy should talk. There was too much tension now to avoid this conversation any longer. And he had at least Carlos on his side if things would blow up big time. It wasn't just that he had to confess to being gay but also being in love with his best friend whom he had kissed today. He wasn't sure how James was seeing their whole situation. Had he really kissed him because the pretty member of Big Time Rush had developed feelings for him? Or did he just kiss him because he was teaching Logan how to impress someone?

To make sure Logan and James would have enough time and privacy to clear this situation up Carlos had once again been the good friend and had made the rest of the habitants of 2J go out to the mall with him. Watching a movie, playing some games, eating out, the whole program. Logan really was thankful for this. But now he also had to wait in the apartment alone and this was slowly killing him. Why couldn't James come home already? This couldn't mean anything good if he wasn't even willing to come into his own home anymore. Especially because it was getting chilly outside and James had left in only his board shorts. So when the door finally opened and James appeared Logan was nervous beyond belief.

James walked into 2J expecting loud noises, people talking, the TV on, maybe someone cleaning up the kitchen. But there was nothing. Only Logan sitting silently on the couch and watching him come home. James took a deep breath and started talking. "Okay, look, I know we need to talk but I would really like doing this with more clothes on. Can you wait for me to take a shower?" Logan looked as if this was something he really did not like but then he nodded. "Go on, shower. But please come back here right after, okay? It's killing me to wait here. Please, James" The small boy on the couch was nearly whispering with such a begging tone James felt bad for his avoidance tactic. But he wasn't willing to dive right into this conversation. He tried to smile encouragingly at Logan but then nearly sprinted away. Logan sighed. Now he was pretty sure that this could only end badly. There was no way James was feeling the same for him if he couldn't even stay in the same room. However, he could understand James need for more clothes. It would help Logan, too, because this half naked body was distracting. James was too gorgeous for his own good.

It felt like an eternity to Logan but was only 15 minutes till James returned to the couch, freshly showered, hair still slightly wet but arranged perfectly. He was dressed now in jeans and a white v-neck, looking exceptionally good. Logan wasn't sure how he could be even hotter than before when he had been nearly naked. This did nothing for his concentration and all rational thoughts of talks flew right out of his mind. The only thing the smaller boy wanted was to make out with this hot person who was his best friend. Oh, there were the terrifying thoughts again. Good. Logan took a deep breath and looked at James face. He saw a slight smile on it, and felt his own face get red. Once again he had embarrassed himself by checking out his best friend.

James, however, was feeling better with the attention that Logan had paid his body. It showed him that Logan was at least attracted to him. This was working in his favor. The freshly showered boy sat next to Logan, not wanting to intimidate him with his height advantage and then cleared his throat. "So, I think we need to talk." This came out a lot less confident and slightly more raspy than James had wanted it to. James was sure he had never been so afraid of a conversation. Logan looked up from his lap. "Yeah, probably." Then they were both silent again. Nobody wanted to start the confessing. But then Logan finally found some courage. At least he knew that Carlos thought it a high possibility James might like him back.

"I like you. You were the one I wanted to impress and seduce." Then Logan was silent again. James nodded. "I think I figured that one out last night after I talked with Carlos. I really hope you're not mad at me for talking with Carlos." "No, that's okay I talked with him, too. Told him everything. He was the one to convince everyone to leave the apartment tonight." And once again the silence settled in. Both boys were fidgeting on the couch, their hands in their laps, not sure how to continue. James knew, he should say something.

"When I helped you I realized that I was maybe having a little crush on you. I didn't like the thought of you paying more attention to anyone that wasn't me. That scared me." James had looked at his hands, still in his lap when he confessed this part to Logan. He was pleasantly surprised when a third hand sneaked into his field of vision and laid down on his. He opened his hands, taking Logan's hand in between his and looked up. Logan was looking at him smiling. "I really liked the kiss." confessed Logan. James smiled. "Me too." "I wouldn't be opposed to doing it again, you know." Now James laughed. "Sure, who wouldn't? You got to kiss James Diamond, you better enjoyed it." This was the cocky James everyone knew and Logan was so thankful that James was finally relaxed enough to joke again.

"Yeah, well, there have to be some advantages of being your friend, don't you think?" asked Logan, laughing lightly. "Hey, there are plenty of advantages to being my friend." James acted like he was pissed, let go of Logan's hand and boxed him on the arm. "Better be nice to me or I won't let you kiss me. Or sleep in my bed. Or do anything you so badly want to do with me." While James still talked Logan leant forward and finally kissed James again.

Partly to shut him up but also because he had been dying to do that again. James also was happy. He pulled Logan into his lap and deepened the kiss. This was what both of them had wanted for some time but had been afraid to admit to each other. "Now I can do that whenever I want" though Logan happily. Then he stopped. Could he really? He tried to push James away a little but stayed seated in his lap. James looked startled by Logan's reaction. What was now? They were getting into a make out session and Logan stopped? "What is it?" He asked the smart boy. "What is this? Us? I mean, are we … a couple? Or do you want this to be something casual? Do we tell the others?"

James realized that Logan was at the verge of a panic attack. He only now seemed to think all of this through. "Logan, shh. Stop. I would like for you to be my boyfriend." Now Logan looked a lot more relaxed. "Good." "Good. Can we kiss now some more?" "No." James pouted. "Why not? I wanna kiss my boyfriend." This made Logan smile brightly and he leaned in and started kissing James again for a few minutes.

But then he stopped again. "What are we gonna tell Kendall and Carlos? And Mama Knight and Katie and Gustavo and our fans?" Would it be bad for our reputation as a band?" "Logan, don't worry so much. I say we tell the people we live with and Kelly and Gustavo. But for the rest we still keep it secret for now. Are you okay with that?" Logan nodded. "This is okay." "Good. Any more questions or can we now use the free time to make out?" "I'm good. We can ma…" But Logan didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence because James was back to kissing him and Logan sure wasn't complaining. He now had what he had dreamed about for the last few months.


End file.
